


I Do

by thealidoyle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weddings, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealidoyle/pseuds/thealidoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I ever wanted was a Percabeth wedding...</p><p> </p><p>Dedicated to my very good friend avidereader6, who gave me the courage and inspired me to write fic in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

Annabeth

"Wake up," Piper whispered, poking Annabeth gently. "It's your big day." Annabeth sat up and rubbed her eyes, sleepily. "I bet this is the one time you are letting your Aphrodite girl show." "Well," Piper replied, "a wedding is all about love. And who doesn't love a wedding?"  
Today was the day, Annabeth was finally marrying Percy. They had known each other for so long and been through so much together. Memories crowded together in her head. She and Percy had lived a lifetime of adventure by the time they were 17. Now, at 24, with a master's degree and a promising position at an architecture firm in New York City, she and Percy would be starting a real life together, the kind demigods so rarely had. A happy ending.  
Annabeth climbed out of bed, grinning. "I can't believe it's finally here. After everything that has happened to us."  
Hazel walked in carrying a pale grey dress, her bridesmaid's dress. The crew of the Argo II were all represented in the bridal party. Hazel and Piper were bridesmaids and Jason, Leo and Frank were groomsmen. They had offered Coach Hedge a place but he refused when they told him he wouldn't be able to track pants or carry his baseball. Instead, he relented by letting his son be the ring bearer, provided Mellie walk down the aisle with the little guy so he didn't eat the rings.  
Old friends were represented too. Rachel was Annabeth's maid of honor. Their friendship had a rocky start, but after Rachel became the oracle, and in all those months Percy had gone missing before the war with Gaea, Annabeth had learned to rely of Rachel's friendship. Annabeth had needed the support of Rachel and Percy's mom Sally to keep her from falling apart.  
It was strange to look back on those strained months. They felt like a lifetime ago, Annabeth thought. And they had only served to make both Percy and Annbeth's feelings even stronger. Then Percy had fallen into Tartarus with her. They had survived the impossible. Together, they could face anything.  
When Percy proposed in Central Park, there was no other answer but yes. He had surprised Annabeth, which was hard to do. She had never put much thought into getting married before. She had been too focused on surviving and then too focused on school.  
They were home from New Rome for the summer between their senior year of college and Annabeth's first year of grad school, on a rare day taken off from being at Camp Halfblood. Percy suggested they take a boat ride on the lake in the park. Percy loved the water, any water. He had gently bent the currents, taking them out into the middle of the lake, where Percy has summoned his first ever hurricane in the Titan war. None of the other boats seemed to come anywhere near where Percy had stopped their boat.  
"Annabeth," Percy whispered. Gods, had he looked terrified. She had never seen him look so nervous and uncertain. And he had done some impressively brave things without a second thought. Percy had cleared his throat and started over. "Annabeth, you have been my best friend and so much more. I would not have survived the last 10 years without you. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. You taught me to be a hero. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, like we have always been. A team. Will you marry me?"  
Annabeth twisted the ring on her finger at the memory. Nothing about their lives have ever been traditional, and neither was her engagement ring. It was celestial bronze, so it could help in a fight against monsters and instead of diamonds, the center was pearl and surrounded by 2 sea green gem stones Percy found in his father's palace.  
Annabeth sat up on the edge of her old bunk at camp. Special exceptions were made to allow mortals on camp, just this once. There was no better place to celebrate the wedding of two demigods who had made it to adulthood. Mr. D., with some significant prodding from Chiron had agreed to allow Percy's and Annabeth's families to attend.  
Annabeth looked at Piper, "Okay, Pipes, lead the way. Remember, tell the Aphrodite girls easy on the makeup. I still want to look like me when I walk down that aisle." Piper nodded, "I think they are too afraid of you to do otherwise. Malcom!" Piper called, "Go check on Percy and make sure he doesn't leave the cabin. We are moving and Percy is NOT allowed to see the bride." The three girls left with Annabeth's gown laid out across the three of them.  
The dress was perfect, cream lace and chiffon, not tight but fitted, with a high neckline. The best part was the back. It had a sheer lace panel and a long, elegant train stretching out 10 feet behind her as Annabeth walked. She had never been girly or fussy about clothing, but she had loved dress shopping. Because the bridesmaids had been scattered around the country, only a small group was there with Annabeth when she found her dress. When she walked in this dress, Sally Jackson, Percy's mom, had a tears in her eyes when Annabeth turned around and she knew that was the one. Even Clarisse had a look of awe on her face.  
Rachel, Reyna, Thalia, and Clarisse were waiting for them on the Aphrodite porch.  
"Chase, I can't believe you are getting me in a dress," Clarisse grumbled.  
"Oh, you will be fine. You can change right after the ceremony." Hazel said.  
Annabeth had only been in the Aphrodite cabins for inspections, only remembering that it was neat and smelled like too much designer perfume, but today it was airy. The windows were open and the cabin was decorated in grey and blue to match the wedding colors. Annbeth sighed as the campers led her to a chair and started working on her hair.  
"Just relax. Don't think about anything." Rachel said.  
"Easy for you to say. You aren't the one getting married." Annabeth replied.  
"Yes, but I still have to give a speech and try not to have prophecies about your future children."  
"Touché, Miss Dare."  
Annabeth relaxed as best she could and, for once in her life, let other people fuss. 

 

Percy

It was finally time. Percy waited on the beach with the wind gently blowing his hair. He had been nervous all morning, but as usual, the sea calmed him. He was surrounded by friends and family. His little brother Tyson patted him on the back. When had he gotten so big? Percy wondered. Tyson was now 7 feet tall. He looked even larger with Ella the Harpy perched on his shoulder. They had a long distance relationship but never wavered in the 5 years since they met.  
As Percy waited, a man walked up onto the beach, dressed in a Tommy Bahama shirt, less bright than usual, and khaki shorts. The man had left his fisherman's hat at home today. Percy noticed his mom, Sally blushing.  
"Sally," the man nodded in her direction, "beautiful as ever. Percy, a moment."  
"Sure, dad."  
"I am so proud of you my son. So few of my children have had a happy ending. But not you. You have always been the best of them all. The blessing of the sea is with you always. I won't stay on the beach, but know that I am watching and will be smiling on you."  
Percy had been afraid his father wouldn't show up on this, the most important day of his life. Poseidon and Athena still had a rivalry but Percy and Annabeth liked to think their relationship helped start healing the rift. It would have been too much to ask for both of them to be at the wedding. Percy hadn't been sure either would come. Poseidon patted Tyson on the head and walked back into the sea.  
More guests started filtering in as the start of the ceremony crept ever closer. Nico Di Angelo was on of the last to come in, holding hands with Will Solace. He winked at Percy before sitting.  
Chiron cleared his throat and called all the guests to their seats. This is it, Percy thought. He looked back at his groomsmen for one more reassuring nod. Frank, Leo and Jason smiled but the most comforting faces were his best men, Tyson and Grover. Tyson gave a thumbs up but Grover was chewing on his flower. Percy raised an eyebrow and Grover stopped. The music swelled, and as Percy looked forward, he noticed a woman with stormy gray eyes and sleek, dark brown hair slip into a seat in the last row. So Athena and Poseidon both showed up. Two Olympians at one wedding. This was a big deal.  
Percy looked down the aisle and the bridesmaids started coming down one by one. First Clarisse, quickly followed by Hazel, probably to make sure Clarisse didn't start a fight with anyone on the way down the aisle. Percy sneaked a glance at Frank and noticed a tear on the son of Mars face. Frank had always been sensitivite. It was why Percy had always liked him so much. After Hazel came Piper, then Thalia, who had traded her black for grey but still wore her Hunters circlet in her black hair. Last came Rachel. As she walked down, Percy's breath caught in his throat. Any second, he would be seeing Annabeth walking down that aisle towards him. It was a good kind of couldn't breathe. At last, everyone stood and there she was. Annabeth looked radiant walking on the arm of her father. Percy had thought from the day he met her that she had been cute, but somewhere around the time they turned 15, Percy had thought she was beautiful. She had been beautiful even in the pits of Tartarus. Now, she was stunning, radiant. Even the Goddess of Love couldn't hold a candle to Annabeth right now. Percy would know, he had met Aphrodite on more than one occasion. And she had promised to make their lives interesting. No one would ever say Percy and Annabeth's story was boring. No one could deny the love that was showing on their faces as Annabeth walked down the aisle toward Percy. Percy felt a tear slide down his own cheek which he quickly wiped away. Annabeth reached the end of the aisle, kissed her father's cheek, handed her bouquet to Rachel and reached for Percy's hand. Percy grinned even wider. In just a few minutes, Annabeth would be his wife.  
"Be seated," Chiron cued. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two lives, of two people who I have seen grow and change, and seen fall on love. Never has there been a love truer or built on a more solid foundation than that of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Their love grew out of a friendship started at the age of 12, in Percy's first year here, not long after he learned he had a godly past. I believe these two have a bright and beautiful future ahead of them. Full of light, and love and joy. I know you two have written some vows, Annabeth, please proceed."  
Percy took a deep breathe and looked in Annabeth's eyes as she began.  
"Seaweed Brain, you have been my best friend for half my life. We have fought together, survived together, saved the world together. In even the darkest of times, you were my light. Today, I promise to be your light in the darkness, your strength when you feel weak. I am with you, side by side like always, because together we can carry the weight of the world."

 

Annabeth

She had managed to say her vows without crying but Annabeth didn't think she would make it through Percy's. She squeezed his hands tight as he started, "Annabeth, my wise girl, you are my anchor. When I had memories taken, you were the one thought they couldn't take from me. You were, and are, the thought that keeps me going even when it seems like all hope is lost." Annabeth felt tears sliding down her cheek. Percy continued, squeezing her hand. "My promises to you: I will always kill the spiders. When you fall asleep working or reading a book, I will get you to bed safe and sound. I will hold you when the nightmares come and remind you that as long as we are together, we can beat anything, save anything, do anything, be anything. I love you, Annabeth, I think I always have and I know I always will." As Percy finished, he let go of one of Annabeth's hands and wiped a tear from her. Annabeth let out a slightly breathless laugh.  
Chiron spoke again. "Annabeth, do you take Percy to be your wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"And do you Percy, take Annabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do."  
"Then, by the power vested in my by the State of New York and the Gods Of Olympus, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Annabeth was pulled into Percy's arms for her their first kiss as a married couple. They had had thousands of kisses in all their years together, but this felt new, exciting and a little different.  
Annabeth and Percy walked back down the aisle to the cheers of their friends and family for a quick respite in the Poseidon cabin before the reception.  
"I love you, Annabeth." Percy whispered when they were alone.  
"I love you, too." Annabeth whispered back as Percy leaned in for another kiss.  
"I will never get tired of this. Being here with you. Being anywhere with you."  
With that they walked to the pavilion hand in hand, ready to dance the night away. 

 

Percy

Percy and Annabeth left the reception walking hand in hand back to the beach. They found a beautiful sailboat waiting for them in the shallows. Percy lifted Annabeth off her feet, careful not to trail her dress in the waves, even though he could will it dry. He wanted his focus to be on Annabeth and the feel of her in his arms. Percy set her gently on board and then climbed on the deck. Awaiting the on the deck was champagne with a note.  
Percy and Annabeth,  
Congratulations. Hoist the sails and this boat will take you where you need to go. Your honeymoon awaits. Until you reach your destination, you will find comfortable lodgings below.  
Your friend the god of Travelers,  
Hermes  
PS Sorry I couldn't be there but Zeus said two gods at one demigod function was enough.  
Percy laughed. This was not the first time Hermes had sent them on a boat trip. Annabeth wandered around the boat while Percy opened the bottle. "Percy," she called as the champagne bottle opened with a pop. Carrying the bottle with him he found the staircase where Annabeth was standing. "Hold this," he said, handing her the bottle and glasses. Percy swept Annabeth off her feet and carried her down the stairs. Inside the cabin was a beautiful mahogany bed. It looked hand carved. Percy set Annabeth down on the mattress. She set her things on the bedside table.  
Percy leaned down and kissed her gently at first, and then more hungrily. A little sigh escaped her lips and her hands went up and tangled in Precy's hair. He nibbled her bottom lip and covered Annabeth's body with his on the bed. He kissed his way across from her lips to ear, "I love you, my wife." He whispered I love yous down from her ear to her collar bone. A happy moan escaped Annabeth's lips. "Oh, Percy," she whispered as she slipped his jacket off his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt. They sat up so Percy could unzip the back of her dress. Thus began the gentle peeling of the layers hiding their bodies, removed with gentleness and whispers of love and joy, until there was nothing left but them, the bed and the gentle rocking of the boat on the waves at night.  
The end


End file.
